During the Storm
by dmahnie98
Summary: Navani grows restless after Dalinar has a repeated vision during a highstorm. She decides to find a way to pass the time. Pure, unadulterated smut. Rated M for detailed sexual content.


Rain and wind, thunder and lightning. The very beginning of a highstorm washed over Dalinar Kholin's warcamp. Navani sat on the small sofa next to the highprince, staring into his face as he transitioned from the present and into one of his visions. Besides the visions themselves, this was the part which intrigued her the most. Dalinar's eyes glazed over, his jaw slacking as he began to speak softly in Dawnchant. Watching him like this excited the scholar within her, but as his…whatever she was to him, it worried her at the same time. Still, it was a great improvement over his earlier episodes, where he thrashed about on the ground.

His hand still held its warmth as she took it in her gloved safehand. With her freehand, she started to record what the highprince was saying. Dawnchant would later be translated to Alethi, and then they could decipher the meaning of the vision. But, wait…these words, even in Dawnchant, felt familiar. Navani continued writing as the highstorm picked up its pace outside, rain pelting against the windows. Soon enough, however, she stopped and sighed. It was another repeat vision.

There may still be use in recording it again, some clue previously unseen which may surface, but Navani decided against it. They had squeezed every drop of information from this particular vision before. There was no point in recording any further.

With a heavy sigh, she set aside her writing utensil and paper and held his hand in both of hers. She ran her fingertips along his knuckles absentmindedly as she studied his face. Others pointed out his misshapen nose, his blunted features, but to her, he was perfect. She began to reminisce about that passionate night weeks ago, in her bedroom chambers. She crossed her legs and glanced from the door to the highprince, a thought entering her mind.

Dalinar had told her that nothing could break his trance. She and his sons had tried all manner of distractions, from tickling his nose with a feather to screaming in his ear. But there was one thing that she hadn't yet been able to try. And, thinking of it now, she desperately wanted to try. _There will be guards right outside the door. I'll have to be quiet._

Reaching over with her freehand, she turned his face towards her. He continued muttering, his gaze as distant and foggy as ever. She pressed her lips to his, then pulled back and laughed. His mouth had continued to move, and it seemed he wouldn't stop until the vision was over. That might make things interesting. She covered his mouth with her hand, muffling his words, yet his jaw continued to move. Interesting, but she could work around it. Navani kissed him again, slanting her mouth over his as she placed his hand high upon her thigh. It moved slightly, but he couldn't control it. She would just have to guide his touches where she wanted them.

That, however, brought up another point she hadn't considered. Navani glanced towards his crotch. _Can he even get excited?_ The aging scholar thought it over. She eventually reached the conclusion that erections were primarily caused by physical stimulation, so there should be no complications. She slid her hand down and groped him through his trousers, squeezing and rubbing his concealed manhood. He responded, but only a little. It was tough to tell how much without seeing it. _If I'm going to do this, I might as well do it right. No telling how long this highstorm will last._

She broke their kiss and glanced over her shoulder at the door one last time. For their own safety, they were not allowed to lock it. And sex wasn't something that should be happening in here in the first place. Still, Navani thought of the embarrassment she would feel should a guard interrupt her, or worse, one of Dalinar's sons. Or even worse, her own son, King Elhokar. She shuddered at the thought, but decided that her instructions to leave them alone during the highstorm were clear enough.

Navani took a deep breath and scooted closer to the older man. She reached down and unbuckled his belt, opening the flaps of his blue trousers. Shifting his underwear down, she pulled out his flaccid cock. Navani captured Dalinar's mouth once more, intensifying the kiss by swirling her tongue inside of the dark, wet cavern. He continued to speak muffled sounds, but she was getting used to the feeling. She gripped him in her hand, stroking his cock. Without the additional mental stimulation, it took a while for him to start to harden.

Maybe she just needed to do more on her end. _Remember,_ she told herself, _he won't recall anything you do._ She could be as wild as she wanted to be. After a moment's consideration, she did something she would never normally do. Navani tugged at his uniform's collar, bringing his face closer, and swiped her tongue across Dalinar's thin lips. The highprince remained lost in his vision of the past. She repeated the action, dragging her hot tongue along his open mouth. She then curled her tongue around his and drew it into her mouth. Thinking of a similar motion, she experimented by sliding her lips up and down his slick tongue, sucking hard. When she drew her head back, a trail of saliva connected their mouths until it grew too thin and broke.

Heat ignited all over her body, and she could feel a familiar dampness form down below. With a wild motion, she slid one leg over his waist, straddling the highprince. Trembling hands gripped his head, her mouth roaming over his neck and jaw. Navani nipped his earlobes, sucked at his tight neck muscles, and licked her way up his defined chin, reaching his ever-moving mouth. There was something invigorating about having free reign to do whatever she wished to such a powerful man. She had felt a glimmer of this before, with Galivar, but with Dalinar the feeling was intensified ten times over. Closing her eyes, she lost herself in deep, hot kisses. Grasping both of his hands, she guided them down to cup her ass as her tongue swirled and swiped over Dalinar's lips.

Pushing herself off of him and running a hand through her hair, she studied his half-erect shaft. Apparently, kissing and humping was not adequate. Time to kick it up a notch. Navani got to her knees in front of the older man and looked up at him. He had stopped her the last time, but at last, she would be able to satisfy her curiosity at taking a man's cock into her mouth. It was just a pity he wouldn't be able to experience any pleasure from it. _I'll have to convince him when we're alone next. By then, I should be an expert at this._

She stuck out her tongue, giving his mushroom-shaped head a cautious lick. It tasted like any other part of his flesh. Shrugging, Navani wrapped her lips around his cockhead, sucking gently at first. She felt a musky and slightly bitter taste come to her tongue, and she drew back confused. _Ah, the clear liquid._ It didn't taste bad, just different. She would have to get used to that. Her lips slid down his cock, taking his slowly hardening shaft deeper and deeper until she felt his pubic hairs tickle her nose. She gripped the base of his manhood and pulled back, releasing his cock. It began to throb, leaking more of the clear liquid from the slit.

After a few minutes of practice, Navani understood why women performed such a lewd act upon their lovers. Though she was missing out on Dalinar's reaction, which would probably elevate things even further, she found herself growing wet as she swallowed his cock. The former queen bobbed her head up and down, lips taut as she sucked him. It was fun to swirl her tongue around, dipping the tip of her tongue into his slit and tracing the soft underside of his cockhead while massaging his balls.

As his cock eventually stood proudly, a fully erect, thick seven inches, she found it almost impossible to fit him in her mouth entirely. She got about three-fourths of the way down his shaft before her gag reflex kicked in. Thunder cracked loudly outside, lightning flickering through the dark window as she tried to force him deeper. After many attempts, she gave up, leaving his cock glistening in the sphere light, dripping with her saliva. That sight excited her for some reason. Her hands flew down to her dress almost of their own accord. She reached under it and lowered her panties, using her own hand to pleasure herself as she resumed sucking Dalinar's cock. She tried her best to ignore the barbaric slurping sounds she was making in the process.

The sounds of the highstorm lessened. Navani froze, letting the older man's shaft slip from her wet lips. She didn't have much time left, and she didn't want to find out how angry Dalinar would be if he awoke to find her taking advantage of him in such a way. She couldn't be certain he would be angry, but she assumed he would be. Best to finish him off, clean up, and act like nothing had even happened. But how long would it take for him to climax in his state?

Navani didn't have time to decide. She stood up and straddled Dalinar, placing one hand upon his broad shoulder. The other guided him inside of her. She stifled a moan as her experienced pussy slid down his thick cock, enveloping him inside her heated center. Dalinar's soft chanting grew more forced as she adjusted herself atop him before settling into a rhythmic thrusting. Storms, how she had missed the feeling of his thickness filling her. Navani rode him harder, dragging one of his hands to rest upon her thigh. She brought his other hand up through her dress, sliding it under her bra to press against one of her breasts. _Oh, Stormfather!_

The sofa creaked under them as Navani thrust down on the highprince's cock harder, speeding up her movement to an almost frantic pace. She brushed the hand that wasn't under her dress through Dalinar's black hair, resting at his silver temples as she forced her mouth over his. Thunder rumbled in the distance, and the rain slowed from a soft pattering to a steady dripping sound. Navani slammed down atop Dalinar, his balls resting fully against her heated vagina. She squeezed her walls around him, sliding back and forth instead of up and down.

As a final, distant strike of lightning flashed through the window, Navani heard Dalinar grunt against her mouth audibly. She opened her eyes to see him looking around wildly, confusion apparent on his face. His hands tightened on her thigh and breast, and he pulled his head back, breaking the kiss. Navani tried to stop riding him, but it felt far too good to stop.

"Navani? What…aghhh," he groaned, squinting his eyes shut, wrinkles forming at the sides. A sudden explosion of pleasure spilled across his face, like a highstorm hitting him all at once. His hand dropped from her breast, squeezing her leg.

"What in…Damnation…are you doing?" he managed to say between deep, guttural grunts.

"I think it's rather obvious, darling," Navani said, draping her arms over his shoulders.

"You…while I was…storms, don't stop."

Navani smiled, pressing her forehead against his. "I never intended to," she said, meeting his lips in a fierce kiss. She let him take control, his tongue pressing for entry, which she granted. What Navani had done earlier felt extremely empty, she now realized. There was no passion in one-sided sex. Sure, it had excited her to be in complete control, and sucking Dalinar's cock had been quite the experience, but what she felt now trumped all of that ten times over. The touch of his strong, calloused hands upon her exposed skin. His warm tongue sliding against hers. The slight thrust against her as she rode his cock. This was sex, and it was meant to be shared.

Thankfully, Dalinar was with her on that much. His lips trailed from her mouth to nip affectionately at her neck, though her dress concealed the parts he sought after next. The Blackthorn growled and placed his hands upon her bottom, halting her pace. Without breaking free from her pussy, he shifted Navani onto her back against the sofa and settled himself between her legs. He slowly began to thrust into her, penetrating her as deeply as possible with each stroke.

Storms, she had missed sex. It was only their second time together, but Navani didn't recall lovemaking feeling this damn good. It was even dirtier when she reminded herself that they were still clothed. If one thing was for certain, it was that she would definitely be looking forward to more nights spent underneath Dalinar, his cock bringing her to new heights of pleasure.

The older man's thrusts grew desperate. Navani could tell that he was growing close, as was she. Her hands wrapped around his neck, bringing him down for a heated kiss. She shifted her dress up using the sofa and wrapped her now-free legs around his waist, pressing him harder against her. Navani moaned as his cock reached new depths, hitting her core over and over with each thrust. Dalinar embraced her tightly and grunted, spilling his thick load inside of her. Navani felt the Blackthorn's hot seed fill her, triggering her own climax. She spasmed underneath him, her walls tightening around his cock, drenching him in her juices. Her pussy milked him dry, the two sharing affectionate kisses as they winded down.

"I suppose we had better clean ourselves," Dalinar said, pressing his face against her neck. "The highstorm ended a while ago. They'll soon wonder if something happened and come looking."

Navani groaned. "Just once, I'd like to lay in your arms afterwards until I fall asleep."

Dalinar kissed her neck lightly. "One day, we can make that happen. I promise." He pushed himself off of her and tucked himself back into his trousers, straightening his uniform.

Navani slid her panties back up and smoothed out her dress. She fixed her hair the best she could without a mirror, and looked at Dalinar, noticing a short tuft of his hair spiking up. She laughed and reached over to correct it. "I feel like we're thirty years younger, and just got done having sex in the back of a carriage."

Dalinar chuckled. "Yes, I agree. Though let's not make a habit of doing it this way, alright?" He started, suddenly remembering something. "Storms, my vision! There's no way you had time to finish recording it."

"No, I didn't. It was a repeat though, wasn't it?"

He nodded. "Yes, it was. How did you know?"

The two stood from the sofa, Navani linking her arm with Dalinar's. "I noticed a pattern in the words you spoke at the beginning, and knew I had recorded this vision before."

"Well, I noticed a few things this time around. I want to go over those notes again." Navani reluctantly agreed, walking over and swinging the door open.

Adolin walked in past them, mid-conversation with his brother, Renarin. "And I'm telling you, it's ten heartbeats to summon a Shardblade for everyone. Not nine-and-a-half."

"I swear brother, I counted nine-and-a-half last time," Renarin said.

Adolin frowned and sat down on the sofa, Renarin joining him. Navani stared in amusement at them. _Imagine if they knew what had happened in that very spot minutes ago._

The guard at the door, the Captain from Bridge Four, peeked his head inside the small room. He looked thoughtful, his nostrils flaring. "Something smells odd in here, sir. Did anything out of the ordinary happen tonight?"

Dalinar turned to Navani, raising an eyebrow. She didn't dare let out a smile. That Captain Kaladin was sharp enough that he would catch on. Dalinar looked back at the Captain, shrugging his shoulders. "I wouldn't know. You'd have to ask Brightlady Navani."

Captain Kaladin looked at her questioningly. "You must be imagining that smell, Captain. Nothing odd happened. Though Dalinar did mention that felt good about this highstorm in particular." She and the highprince walked out of the room, leaving the three young men baffled at what she had meant.


End file.
